Half Sick of Shadows
by lttltox
Summary: This time it's Reid who moves to Ipswich..he has no powers..meets a witch who saves him from the Delver mirror. OneShot. Se7en deadly sins


**Half-sick of shadows**

Years after the last victim of the Delver mirror disappeared, it had found its way into the hands of Reid Garwin's father, a wealthy philanthropist, and an eccentric art collector. Shortly after he bought the mirror, Lady Garwin began to turn an unusual shade of green and wasted away to nothing before mysteriously disappearing entirely. After the mother's disappearance, the father and son pair left England for a new life in Ipswich. Packed in bubble wrap and crates, Lord Garwin's art collection, including the Delver Mirror, found its way into the cellar of their new 16th century Salem mansion home.

The school bell screamed at the uniformed students to take their seats on the first day of school at Spencer Academy. Reid chose a seat in the back of the class, where he would not be noticed. As he reached into his satchel for something to write with, he heard an annoyed voice saying "You're in my seat."

He looked up at a girl with wild black hair and snapping brown eyes. He looked at her with interest but with lazy distain he flicked his eyes at the desk next to him

"How 'bout that one?"

She returned his look with interest noticing his charming accent. She boldly checked out his lean body draped over the chair and admired his short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "By the looks of ya, never would have guessed you were British, you look more California."

"Thanks, name's Reid"

"Mine's Kathleen"

"Prudence Halliwell!" Finished the teacher who had just arrived at the 'H's' in his attendance.

"Here" she waved and leaned over to Reid whispering "God I am so sick of that happening, call me Kat."

"Alright Kat."

"Alright California." She mocked him as he snickered on her pathetic attempt at a nickname.

As the teacher started his lesson on American History, a flood of handouts reached the back of the room.

"The Salem Witch Trials?" questioned Reid "Damn I suck at this history stuff"

"Really? Well you're in luck California."

"How so?"

"I can help you out if you want; my great-great-great-aunts were burned at the stake so I know a lot bout that stuff."

"Not surprised, so you wanna come over on Saturday afternoon and do it with me" he replied with a lazy grin.

"Sure I'd love to help you with your_ essay_" she corrected him with a knowing laugh. "So let's see your class schedule" she looked over his classes and smiled "Well I'll be damned California, we have all the same classes."

The weekend came slowly and true to form, Reid had done nothing at school and even less at home. Lord Garwin was on a collecting mission in Nairobi trying to track down a carved black mask that when worn transformed the wearer into a powerful magi.

Kathleen arrived at one with box of pizza and a bag of books. A butler as old as the mansion answered the castle-like door. "I got it" called Reid from behind the old man who began to shuffle away. "Hey wuts up?" Kathleen looked at Reid's clothes.

"What did you do? Get dressed in the dark?" She chuckled.

"Yea whatever freak, you woke me up when you rang the bell" he replied red-faced looking down at his wrinkled PJ's and old Metallica t-shirt.

"I'm sure" she sarcastically nodded as she stepped into the mansion and tussled his hair. "I brought Pizza!" His ears perked up and he reached eagerly for the box. They sauntered into the kitchen and began to eat while they work. "Lets take a break" Kathleen reached into the fridge and grabbed a couple of cokes. "You've got some prize pieces" she nodded towards the Van Gogh on the sideboard.

"Yea my dads an art collector, that's bout the only piece that we have unpacked."

"Oh really? There's more? Sweet can I help unpack, I'm an art freak!" She stood up excitedly and pulled Reid up. "Come on, come on!"

"Fine sheesh," he shrugged, pleased in spite of himself "it's all in the old wine cellar, father said something bout how it's humidity controlled" she laughed at his snobbish impression of Lord Garwin and followed him down the spiral stone stairs.

Kathleen began to rummage through the boxes and crates of the bubbled wrapped paintings and carvings. A pale afternoon sun slanted in the narrow cellar window, Kathleen was now being drawn towards a crate almost twice her size. "Help me get this thing open"

"Come on lets do something else" he headed towards the wine racks and began counting until he hit 49. "Got it" She turned and saw Reid pull out a newer bottle, one he knew would not be opened for another ten years. He twisted off the cork and tipped out his stash of dope and pulled out a joint and lit it.

"Nice genie bottle, what happens if you rub bottle number thirteen?"

"I'll show ya" he handed her the joint and proceeded to open the bottle with an old corkscrew his father had left on top of the wine rack. As she inhaled the sweet smoke she watched Reid chug on the wine. She noticed the reflection of the crate in the bottle and turned her attention back to the box. "Strange," she thought "the side of the crate wasn't open before. She handed the joint back to Reid and headed back to it. She began to peel back the layers of bubble wrap until she was standing in front of a dressing mirror. After another toke and a swig of wine, she overcame her uneasy feelings and began to peer more deeply into the mirror. Kathleen saw her own face in the mirror, but soon her reflection was joined by a long pale face framed by long flowing blonde hair and penetratingly light eyes. In her head the woman's voice.

"I am the lady of Shalott, only Sloth have I not. Young Prudence I beseech you, bring forth the slothful fool." Behind the Lady was the anguished face of a man whose three chins almost covered his Elizabethan ruff. Appearing next, was the face of Napoleon his hands reaching but never grasping the tantalizing pile of riches in front of him. An English duchess appeared her face contorted with anger. A young man's face appeared, leaning lustfully towards the long pale face.

"California, what the--- you've got to come and see this"

"What now Kat?" he shuffled towards her with the empty wine bottle dangling from his hand. He stood behind her closely as he watched a haughty face of almost bald man with tiny glasses appear amongst the others. He dropped the wine bottle and it hit the cold stone with a clang and rolled away. He recognized the seventh face Lady Garwin. "Mom?" he quivered. "What the hell Kat, this isn't funny"

"What are you talking bout I'm not doing anything" she yelled hotly. The sun had now set and the cellar was full of shadows and a thick heavy air. "Reid lets go back upstairs, it's not safe down here," she changed tone while she studied her surroundings, if her instincts were right the pale face beauty had set her sights on Reid for her next victim. "Reid are you listening to me? Reid?" She turned around in time to see Reid touching the icy surface of the mirror. Kathleen swore under her breath. "Reid get away from there." She began to pull him back but he just turned and shoved her to the ground causing her to blackout for a few seconds. For the second time he pressed onto the mirror and slowly he entered reaching for his mother. Kathleen looked up with a start. She had awoken just in time to see Reid's dirty sock had disappeared with the rest of him.

As if on cue, a black figure had appeared in front of the mirror with a cracking sound. The figure reached into the mirror and began to pull out the pale faced woman that had called for Kathleen's help moments earlier. He began to call for her in a booming voice.

"My dear Lady of Shalott, seven souls have you got, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath and Lust. Pride, and Envy and finally the Sloth, I release you from your duties, however I warn you, shall you commit the sins that you fought to capture, you _will_ return to your prison." As soon as he had appeared he had gone and Kathleen was left with the Lady of Shallot, who could not see where Kathleen had gone in the dark cellar. Quietly as to not attract attention to herself, Kathleen made her way up the hard stone steps and back into the kitchen. She looked through her backpack for a book passed down through generations of women in her family. She opened the book searching for an old spell for capturing lost souls. Kathleen added her own embellishments to the spell hoping to capture the Lady of Shallot and reverse the dark magic. She descended the stairs for the second time that day. She reached the base of the staircase and saw the empty wine bottle. She rolled it over to the base of Lady Shallot's feet who was admiring her surroundings. The lady picked up the bottle and strained to see herself in its reflection.

"Here." Kathleen called to the Lady and threw her a compact. "The lighting sucks down here." Kathleen walked toward a middle age mace that she had unpacked earlier. "Curious items eh?" She looked up and laughed at the Lady who was attempting to bang open the compact. "You've just gotta push that button in."

"Thank you young Prudence." The Lady of Shallot did as she was told and the compact popped open. Simultaneously Kathleen lifted her arms and struck the Delver mirror releasing the prisoners. The glass shattered and with a blinding light the Lady of Shallot had disappeared into the compact

"By the way the name's Kat." Kathleen spoke to the compact as it hit the ground snapping shut.


End file.
